To Be In Love
by stargirl97
Summary: Finland has tried his best not to tell Sweden how he feels, but then it all goes down over a sappy romance movie


**A/N: Grr i've been wanting to write a sufin and lietpol fanfiction for a while but I don't really know their personalities that well since they aren't shown consistently in the anime. I've read a couple more strips of them in their-is it manga?- forms. Anyway, i'll try my very hardest on this because this is the sweetest couple besides Liechtenstein and Switzerland, but I guess that depends on whether you like straight couples as well. As for yuri, please do not even mention it to me, my apologies. **

**If you wanna skip to the sex like I always do, look for the number 2 on the left side in bold so I don't get complaints about it being too wordy or whatever. Oh, and I don't really get Sweden's dialogue but I did put the "Ya's" instead of "you's" and stuff like that. Anyway, enjoy this please!**

Is the title Su-san and I? Probably, but the grammar doesn't matter when you're trying to explain some more serious things. Even when I walked along behind him when we ran away I sort of kept my distance and kept thinking of how scary this was and how crazy I was to go with this man.

I can remind myself now of how I woke up in the middle of the night. For one, I wondered when I had actually gone to sleep and two, I nearly forgot that Su-san had decided to sleep so close to me, so the sudden fright caused me to gasp and flinch. The breath on my neck stayed still as I felt him shift into his conscious body again. I don't know how it happened but the next thing I knew a big gust of wind swept over me as the blanket was lifted. It landed back on my face and chest and I pushed it away to look up at Su-san, who's eyes were wandering about the area as he stood over me.

When those cold eyes looked down at me, I stood still. "What happened?" he muttered. So hard to understand his speech... But out of my embarrassment I looked down at my hands trembling under my blanket. Everything all of a sudden felt very hot.

"I-I think it was just an animal..." I said quickly to try to stop my heart from pounding so hard. It didn't make sense why so, but when he began to descend back to where he was before the pounding grew faster. _That's because you're embarrassed from waking him up_ I told myself. And really I was, but I like to believe that it was because that even then I was in love with Su-san.

…...3

Today -now living with Su-san -I was thinking of that. This may be the first time telling myself the truth about what I felt about him. My intentions were never to tell him about it, but to just sit around and wait for the feelings to leave me. But it's been a couple months and my feelings are still that of a high school girl's toward her crush.

In the kitchen, the atmosphere was very awkward. Maybe it was just my thoughts thinking that this was awkward and besides, Su-san was always quiet. The food in front of me looked delicious, it would to even the best cook. However, I didn't know what it tasted like yet. "Ya gonna eat?" Su-san asked me, and I could feel his eyes on me.

With my fork, I stuck it into as much egg as I could get and stuffed it into my mouth so that I wouldn't need to speak. I looked up at Su-san, who looked back at me. He never smiled, I wonder why that was? I'd like to see him smile someday. For a while I didn't realize that we'd been staring at one another and I grew one of those feelings where your body needed to move toward the other. So to break it I looked back at my food and began to stuff my cheeks again.

"Y-" Su-san coughed into his hand. "Ya stared at me a while." Even though he mentioned it, I didn't wanna look back at him again in order to avoid anything bad happening and I kept denying staring at him to myself anyway.

"Well, I don't know," I whispered to myself, using one finger to feel my heartbeat and thanked God that my chest was under the table so that he couldn't see what I was doing. I've never felt it beat like this. How do you calm a beating heart when the cause of it was right in front of you? Well this wasn't the best way to start off a morning...

"'K," he said, and I heard his fork scrape across the plate, probably scooping up some yolk or something.

After breakfast I offered to do the dishes for Su-san but he insisted on doing them. So as I sat in the living room watching TV I thought of how he always does everything for me. Thinking so hard made my head hurt a little as it sometimes does if I don't let my thought go out in words. But I couldn't say these thoughts out loud.

There was the sound of the water being shut off behind me and then Su-san's steps as he began to walk to the living room with me. The movie I was watching was very sad. How do I describe it's genre? Um, well the plot was this girl had gotten separated from her boyfriend in World War II and they did unite again afterward but he doesn't love her anymore because it was her fault that he had gotten into the concentration camp and at the end the man gets shot by a Nazi supporter. The sad part was that she loved him the whole time. I began to get teary eyed but attempted to suck it up when I noticed Su-san next to me.

But what if the man was Su-san? I wouldn't be able to handle it. Not at all. I wouldn't live any longer. Of course, I wouldn't let him get in trouble like that in the first place. But what if I were too weak to protect him? I am pretty weak after all but I would try my best. Would that be sufficient? Oh God what am I going to do?

Damn sadness. Finally a couple tears fell down my cheeks. I took the box of tissues from in front of me on the dark coffee table and wiped them away, covering my face as well. Pretty much mentally saying "don't look at me Su-san". But I guess that didn't work because I felt a hand run its fingers through my hair and another holding my back and together pressed my body into Su-san's. I opened my eyes slowly to see the chest I was laying against. Although I did feel like a big baby I snuggled into him anyway, feeling calm as his thick fingers ran through my hair.

"Why're ya cryin? Was it really sad?" he asked me. He had seen only half and I guess he was just more um, manly than I so he could probably endure the sadness better than me. With a deep breath I stopped the crying. Su-san would never blame me for something like that in that movie.

But you can't answer questions about others that you don't know are true.

"It is really _really_ sad!" I blubbered, not being able to say what I wanted to say.

"'Wasn't that bad." He said, pretty strict. It shocked me to where I froze.

"Su-?"

He pushed me away slightly and stared at my face with a soft expression. "What're ya think'n of?" he muttered. _What's he getting at? He can't possibly know..._

"Nothing. Not a thing!" I said with fake cheerfulness. I even giggled a little.

"Ya scared?"

"What? No! Why would I be?" I shrieked. Scared of what now? I'm not scared of anything.

"Yer... Scared o' me." The look on his face tore me apart. A look that told me that the whole time he knew. But when he scared me it was because I felt intimidated by his constant expression that he gave me. A feeling of guilt swept over me.

"No I'm not!" I assured him, holding his arms with my hands, hoping he'd soon hug me again.

"What're ya scared o' then?" he asked.

How could I say it? I wasn't prepared for this moment. But, as if I had rehearsed it over and over, I said boldly as I could, "I'm worried that I can't ever do anything for you. What if you needed me? How could I help you? I'm so weak that I couldn't ever keep you from being hurt."

For a while there was a silence.

Well, I certainly didn't want to speak. What would I say? Besides I had the last word so it was only polite to wait for his response.

Finally, he spoke, "If ya feel that way. Ya don't need to worry I'm fine." He seemed to look deep into my eyes, like this was the most serious thing he was ever going to say. "Yer already helpin' me." I didn't respond so he continued, "I can live. I can love. I can breathe."

"Su-san are you-?"

"I love ya'" he said softly. For the first time that I have ever seen, a soft red blush painted his cheeks.

"I love you too," I whispered, leaning my head upward toward his. But before he leaned down to kiss me I caught a glimpse of his smile. It suited him very well, very handsome to say in the least. But my eyes snapped shut right before I could feel his breath, his lips' soft touch, his arms holding me closer to him. I had never thought of kissing another man before but it wasn't bad at all.

The kiss was short lived but for the moment that it lasted I loved it. My heart beat faster than ever before and everything on me felt more sensitive than usual. I felt more down to Earth now, like I was more alive. "Do you really mean that?" I asked softly, "It's not just puppy love?"

I noticed how shaky his hand had become as he caressed my cheek with his fingertips. Instinctively, I held a soft grip onto those fingers and leaned into his palm. "No," he whispered, "I'm pretty sure it's real." I looked into his eyes; he could be so good looking sometimes. He slightly tilted his head to give me another kiss. This one just being a peck like you give your mother.

"Good, I'm glad," I whispered, kissing him again.

**2**…...Time skip, cuz I know you just want the sex...

Sweden and I were sitting on his bed watching the night sky out the window on the left side of the bed. In the wintertime the sky looked brilliant, and there was those colorful lights in the sky that seemed so welcoming. We sat there at the edge of the bed, looking into the corners of our eyes at one another.

But then I felt the bed shift as Sweden leaned over to kiss my right cheek lightly and moved downward to kiss my jawline, and moved down more to kiss my neck. I could feel goosebumps raise on my arm at the touch for the feeling was foreign and felt good. The lips on my skin sucked a little, but not enough to leave a mark, in which I was grateful for his consideration; I did have work after all, and that's not something I'd enjoy showing off in public. I breathed in deeply, loud enough for him to hear and lifted my head so that more of my neck seemed exposed. Hot breath poured on me as more kisses trailed my neck to my ear. I felt more air breathe heavily on my ear before a tongue replaced it and licked one long stroke on the outer side.

With an accidental gasp, shudder, and shoulder shrug, Sweden stopped what he was doing and soon we both looked at one another straight in the eye. I could see my flushed, embarrassed face in the mirror at the end of the bed on the dresser from the corner of my eye. " I'm sorry," he whispered softly, his face looking quite embarrassed as well right now. I chuckled at the sight.

"It's alright," I said, "I didn't want you to stop." And it was the truth; it felt good and made my skin all tingly. But my heart pumped faster than a jackrabbit could run... What's a jackrabbit?

He smiled again, and then held my hands as he led me to lay my back on to the bed, the mirror behind my head, and when I looked up I could see me laying there and Sweden leaning over me. The sight looked both awkward and sexy to me. In the mirror I saw him lean down and I met with his lips, pulling my eyes from the glass. Soon, I closed my eyes as his tongue pushed it's way into my mouth. Each one's tongue playing against the other's like a play fighting scene.

I felt his hands playing with the buttons on my shirt, and eventually left the shirt on either side of my body, not taking it off completely. My eyes popped open as his hands traveled down my body with feather-light touches. Over my chest, to my stomach, tracing my hipbones and I arched my back as he did the last spoken act. When he got the reaction, he traced the front of my thigh and rubbed his thumb on my inner thigh. As I began to grow hard under his touch, I also began to breathe a little harder. I released my mouth from his for a brief second to catch my breath and began kissing him again.

His head moved from mine to move down and kiss my collarbone. "W-wait!" I stopped him. Confused, he looked up at my face and kissed my chin.

"What's wrong?" he asked, now looking like he had just seen a ghost.

I simply smiled and answered, "I want to take your shirt off and your clothes in general." Of course, this was just love-drunk baby talk. But I really did want him naked.

With a chuckle, he smiled and said, "You can wait a minute."

"Well, at least let me take your glasses off for now," I complained, reaching out to tentatively take hold of the two ends to the lens and pull them up and towards me to reveal his beautiful eyes. Then I kissed his lips once more. "Better?" I asked, dropping the glasses onto the floor behind my head.

"Hopefully, you didn't break them," he mumbled, although I knew that he knew that they wouldn't break landing on carpet, duh. I giggled a little as his lips tickled my neck and he began trailing kisses to my chest. I liked the feel of my breathing against his mouth and became harder, but he was quick to move, and I knew where he was heading. He got to my stomach- in which he must've loved- and kissed it in many different places before kissing each hipbone which made me want to arch again, but I held myself down.

First he unbuttoned the jeans before lifting them and the boxers toward himself standing between my legs and kissed along the line where the pants and boxers should have been. I heard myself gasp loudly at the touch and looked up to see my face in the mirror, which I enjoyed looking at my pleasure-filled expression. But then I looked down again at Sweden, who looked up at me from his bent over neck and face over my crotch. "Something wrong?" he asked me.

"I was looking in the mirror," I answered truthfully, panting lightly. Then he smiled and took hold of either end of my pants by the belt loops. _Okaaaay_ I thought to myself. But I was soon distracted by a blast of cold air to my exposure; it actually felt nice being completely naked now. Although... The window was open... but it was the second floor so it didn't matter to me. Okay, maybe I wasn't completely naked because I still had a white button-up shirt on my back and my socks on, but that doesn't count.

"Ya' ready?" he asked, looking as nervous as I was. With a nod from me, he quickly eased my cock into his mouth, like he had done this to me many times before. The feeling was so warm and hot, and soon that's how my whole body felt. The tongue pressed against me, moving in odd ways like circles and random lines. Soon I began to feel a little too good, places around my legs and stomach became tingly and sensitive to the touch and eventually I began to clutch the comforter beneath me and pant with the overwhelming actions going about me.

I couldn't take much more of this, I closed my eyes tight and breathed harder. "Se-Sweden! I'm- I'm going- AH!" Too late. I had already came into his mouth. My body shivered as I did so and my rational thoughts had disappeared from my head. All I could concentrate on was my loud panting and the fact that Sweden was the one to make me feel this way.

Soon all the warmness left me as Sweden removed his mouth from me. Then he looked up at me with contented eyes. "I'm sorry," I said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Uh, I don't know how to please you, I'm still a virgin," I whispered. Which it's really hard to admit something like that when you're over a thousand years old.

"Don't worry about that," he whispered, climbing up to my face to give me a kiss.

"My throat's so dry," I complained.

"I'll get you some water afterward," Sweden promised. He took one of my hands and led it to the rim of his shirt and let go. "You can take them off now." I felt my eyes get slightly wider as I obligingly began to lift his shirt over his head and he pulled his arms out of the loops to free himself. I admired the body above me, it seemed so fit and just... Touchable. So that's what I did, I ran my fingers down the sides of his torso, and the expression he gave me looked as if he wished he were already naked. And I really don't blame him. As a sort of... experiment I guess I unbuttoned his jeans and reached both of my hands inside. My heart beat against my chest because of this push I gave myself to do this. There was slight anxiety as I touched him and felt how hard he was. I looked down at his body but was interrupted as I heard a gasp and received a passionate kiss from my lover.

_Oh, good, he likes it_ I thought to myself, feeling pretty satisfied. I moved my hands faster along his cock, turning my hands into the form as if I were a child hanging onto a merry-go-round. But I could tell that he was having problems holding himself up above me so I stopped for a second and kissed his lips in which loud pants-which I think he was trying to hide- came out of. "Just... lay on your back so that... Ya' know," I said, trying not to say something stupid.

With a nod, we both switched positions, lip locked the whole time. And I kept my lips there as I continued to stroke him again. His hot breath came quickly out of his nose onto my face so I tried to move my hands faster. With one hand he wrapped it around my waist with and the other running through my hair, which for some reason felt nice... Odd. Then he tightened his grip on me and released his lips from mine to pant out of his mouth. So I kissed his neck instead as he shivered from underneath me and nearly screamed as he came into my hands and his boxers, all of his muscles tightening, which had me sit up slightly and watch him curiously. His eyes were squeezed shut and mouth open as he panted. Almost looked as if he were screaming for someone to come help him. But it didn't last long, how disappointing. I released my hands from his pants. Then, I leaned over and kissed him again. "Okay, are you ready for the next part?" he asked, and I could feel him taking off his pants underneath me, in which I shifted to help him get them completely off.

"Next part?" I asked.

"I'll show you," he whispered, moving his fingers to my mouth and told me to suck them. I did as told and when I finished he moved his hands to my backside. I twitched at the touch; it just felt a little weird to me. Then his fingers rubbed along the outside of my hole, which also felt a bit weird. "I'm going to put my fingers in here," he said. "Is that okay?"

"Um, I think so," I said, literally not sure whether I wanted him to do that or not. But if he wanted it, what was the worst that could happen? I felt one large finger enter my body and it felt as if skin was being torn apart to pieces. "Ow! It hurts too much!" I protested immediately at the intrusion. The finger let itself ease out a little and went back in a little farther, but slowly. I screamed in pain but didn't know what else to do.

"I know it's gonna hurt, that's why I'm using my fingers now." he said, lifting his neck to kiss my lips. The finger did it's work for a while until I felt a little better, well that is until another decided to join the party. The second was the middle finger and both decided to dig deep into me and move around in places, like exploration type stuff.

"Why are you doing that?" I asked, relaxing my muscles best I could so that he could move around as needed.

"I'm trying to find the place it'll feel good to you. It's your prostate, and I'm pretty sure you're going to enjoy me touching it," he said with a cocky tone, moving his fingers faster around until they found that spot.

Instantly, my head shot up in shock and my eyes widened. "AAA! Oh god! Oh! That feels so good!" Then my eyes shut tight again and my face pointed downward as I began screaming and panting, unintentionally pushing myself against his fingers. But then they left. I felt like nearly crying and made a little confused whine at the abandonment.

"Okay, then. Switch me spots again," Sweden said, looking very impatient. I could tell this was torturing him. He nearly tackled me to my back again. "Do you wanna watch yourself in the mirror, too?" he asked me, smiling down at my face. He reached pretty far to the top of the mirror and turned it so that when I looked at him I could see the mirror as well(well, the mirror was very close, after all). I could see my face again, my eyes were watery and dark as the ocean. In fact, my whole self looked like a total mess from being all sweaty and wore out.

Then I felt his body shift and I knew what he was doing. I looked down at him, who was positioning himself to be ready to enter me soon. "This will hurt a little..." he said calmly. But I sort of wanted the same feeling with the fingers to happen again, so I nodded swiftly.

"Please. Please just do it. Now." Then there was the tearing sensation again and I groaned as it started again. I was glad he started to do it however, because I wanted it now and I knew it'd feel better soon. But it felt horrible, he kept pushing in and in and I wanted it to go back out soon for at least a second. I held tightly onto his shoulders, trying to think of something else.

"Try to relax a little more," he said in a comforting voice.

"I can't!" I yelled, "I don't know if I can do this anymore!" With a sigh, he reached down in between us and took a hold of my cock, rubbing his thumb along it. Well, it did start to feel a little better after that and I barely noticed how he slowly began to move. His lips landed on mine, kissing me passionately.

"Does it still hurt?"

"N-not as bad," I answered. With another kiss, he pushed himself quickly in as far as he could and sat there for a few seconds, allowing me to sit there and adjust to the pain. Eventually it stopped hurting altogether and I released my lips from his to say, "You can move now."

He obligingly pulled out and pushed back in. By now I was used to it and waited for the good feeling. I wrapped my legs around his waist and kept my hands firmly on his shoulders. I felt him shift to the side where he tried to find that spot again. Soon he began to slowly increase his pace, still hitting a different spot with each thrust. It felt good already, and god I hoped that we did this every night for the rest of our lives.

Then, the feeling came back instantly.

But it felt different. Unexpected. And my eyes squeezed shut tight. My mouth opening wide as I shivered from how good it felt.

"Th-There! There!" I screamed as I gripped his shoulders tighter and pulled him closer with my legs as to try and keep him hitting that spot. Which of course, he did. But now it was like he was pounding into me, like he needed it more than I did. Now we were both lost in our pleasure and nothing in the world could make me wanna pull away from this.

I began to scream louder and louder and because we were in a house by ourselves, I yelled as loud as I could. Nothing wrong with loud sex. But even then I felt as if I couldn't exclaim what I felt then. He Began to stroke my cock swiftly, which contributed to how good it felt. All these sensations were beginning to overtake my body. Everywhere was warm now and I didn't think I could take much longer.

But I needed to hold him tighter. So I pulled him down and held his body so close to mine, I was surprised that I was still able to breathe. There was only a slight space between our stomachs from where his hand was stroking me.

Finally I felt it. Where I felt way too good again. "I'm- Ngh!- I'm gonna cum!" I screamed before I actually did cum this time.

"I am too." He said, and that's when I opened my eyes to see his beautiful face. It looked so content and- and- and I don't know. It just looked like a face that made me very happy. So, right before my climax I kissed him deeply. I held him like that as we both came. It felt so right and nice and like this was what the perfect feeling was. I felt the love. And I hoped that he felt it too.

When it ended, he looked down at me with a smile on his face. He sat up and led me up with him. He took my hands in his and kissed them each softly before kissing my lips in a sweet peck. I smiled at him and pulled him into a hug. "I love you," I whispered.

He began to run his fingers through my hair. "I love you too," he said back, holding me closer. With a yawn, I pulled back to see his face. His eyes were glossy and he looked very happy. "You still want that water?" he asked me.

I held his face in my hands and kissed him. "No I don't, 'cause then you'll have to leave me." I complained. "We can go to sleep now if you want though." And with that he scooted back and crawled under the thick comforter, me following behind him. He lied on his side, so I did too, snuggling my face into his strong chest. He wrapped his arms around me, and made sure that we were snug together. This would be uncomfortable to some, but there was nothing else I wanted to do but hold him like this. "Love you, Sve~" but I was too tired to say anything else.

"Goodnight. Love you," he whispered before kissing my forehead.

And that was the last thing I heard as I drifted off into sleep.

**A/N: I'm not sure why, but I really like when I write about Finland screaming. I wanted to do it more but I figured that it'd annoy some people 'cause i'm sure there are some who like it and some who don't... That makes me wanna go back and put some more dialogue. If there _is_ something that annoys you or something that makes you feel uncomfortable or you don't like, just say and i'll change it. Or if you want something added I may do that, but i'm not promising anything... Maybe I should make another chapter where finland gets pregnant... Nah.**

**I read somewhere that a Singaporean scientist concluded a few reasons why people close their eyes while they kiss. One being that they are emotionally overwhelmed. I think that's what happened to Finland in my fanfiction here. Two, a person may do it so that the other may feel more at ease knowing that their partner is relaxed, that may be what Sweden was doing.**

**Plus, earlier I was reading my Mom's sociology book (no I'm not a thirty year old woman living with her mom, I'm only fourteen...) and learned a lot about intimacy and love, because the section was on Family and Marriage. Anyway, it helped me a bit with writing and with life plus, sociology's a really cool subject and I think would help anyone who would like to know how to communicate better with other human beings.**


End file.
